Another Man's Shoes
by CynicAlb
Summary: Arthur's always cavalier about Merlin's duties as a servant, this gives him the chance to see what it's really like to be a servant.
1. Chapter 1

Another Man's Shoes

Prologue

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up feeling disorientated.<p>

"Ahh, you're awake," a woman's voice pierced his consciousness.

"What happened?" asked Arthur, putting his hand to his head, partly to make sure it was still there, and partly to make sure it stayed there.

"We were attacked by bandits," said the lady, "You saved my life."

"That's right," said Arthur, "I was on an extended patrol with the knights we were acting on reports that Morgana was being held in the area. Merlin was complaining as usual, then we heard the sounds of a battle."

"You and your men rode to my rescue, my escort was slain but myself and my servant Peter survived. You were wounded," The lady stepped out of the way, and Arthur saw that someone else was lying on the other side of the tent. Things were a little blurry and he blinked trying to see what she was showing him. Then everything became clear. The man in the bed opposite was Arthur himself.

* * *

><p>So you guys want some more?<p>

Cynic


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Arthur stared at the body in the bed; it was his body asleep, with a bandage around his chest.<p>

"What have you done?" cried Arthur trying to get up, but he felt too weak. The woman put her hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, you'll feel a little weak after the transfer," her voice was calming, but Arthur still struggled out of her grip.

"What? Who are you? What have you done to me?" he asked gritting his teeth through the pain in his head.

"My name is Lady Catherine, and you were wounded saving my life. You showed great courage, and spirit. I have decided to give you a gift."

"A gift!" Arthur spat, "you're a sorceress!"

"I have certain talents," said Catherine shrugging, "Your spirit currently resides in the body of my manservant Peter, he doesn't mind."

"I'm what?" Arthur looked down at his hands, they were not his hands, his hands were large and tan, these hands looked thin, and pale covered in freckles.

Lady Catherine held up a hand mirror for him to see. A pale skinny boy, with messy ginger hair looked back at him. Arthur touched Peter's face, with Peter's hand. "Oh, that is not acceptable!" cried Arthur, "Change me back!"

"I cannot the spell will run it's course, and you will return to your body," said Catherine. "You cannot tell your knights who you are they will think you are crazy, I do not want to harm you Prince Arthur, I only wish for you to see the world anew."

Arthur couldn't see a choice no one would believe who he was if he told them and they might even, so when Leon came into the tent to see how Arthur was, he sat back and listened while Catherine explained she'd given Arthur a tonic so he could sleep away his injury. Leon called for Merlin to check the wound, and Catherine sent Arthur as Peter out to help break up camp. They made a litter to carry Arthur back to Camelot and the entire party started for home.

* * *

><p>"Your name's Peter right?" Merlin asked as they walked along behind the litter.<p>

"That's right," said Arthur.

"I'm Merlin," he said smiling a little, "in case you didn't get that from Leon's shout earlier."

"You're the Prince's servant then?" asked Arthur.

"That's my honor, and my burden," said Merlin, "So how long have you been Lady Catherine's servant then?"

"Not long, I'm still pretty new to all this," said Arthur.

"Oh," said Merlin, "you're like me then, everyone else I've met is a servant because their whole family has been servants, going back generations; A dynasty of sorts. How did you get into this?"

"Just kind of stumbled into it," said Arthur, trying to be vague.

"Yeah, me too," said Merlin, "But still there are worse things than clearing up after someone all day." He grinned at Arthur, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He couldn't help looking up ahead at the litter.

"I'm sure your master will be fine," said Arthur sensing his concern.

"I know, I just always worry when he's wounded," said Merlin, "I did everything our court physician would do, I cleaned the wound, and stitched it then I added honey to prevent infection. I made sure the binding was tight to prevent further bleeding and to support his breathing in case his ribs are bruised. I know there's nothing else to do, but I always worry."

"How is it you know so much about medicine?" asked Arthur, surprised at the depth and thoroughness of Merlin's knowledge.

"I'm the physician's ward, and his defacto apprentice, Gaius knows a hundred times more than me, but I'm learning when I have time," said Merlin smiling lightly again.

They walked on in silence for a while longer, both deep in thought.

"What's he like to work for?" asked Arthur, "Your prince? It must be exciting."

"Exciting?" Merlin pulled a face; "It's kind of a mind numbing routine, with deadly threats thrown in on a regular basis."

"Really?" asked Arthur, "What kind of threats?"

"Varies," said Merlin, "everything from general hunting and training accidents, through attacks from magical creatures and evil sorcerers." Merlin looks at the sky, the sun was well passed it apex and almost dropping below the tree line, "We're going to have to stop soon, it's at least another day's walk back to Camelot, probably more dragging the litter. We camped around here last night, there's a good water source and large enough clearing to get everyone in." He walked up to Leon who was leading their little party, and seemed to be making the same points to him. Leon nodded and called the caravan to a halt, Merlin pointed a few yards ahead and they walked into the clearing he'd mentioned.

Arthur hadn't even realized they were that close by and he'd been hunting these woods since he was a boy. He also realized that Merlin had made the same suggestion to him the night before when they were riding out of Camelot, except he'd suggested stopping an hour earlier coming from the other direction, they were always headed for that campsite, but Merlin made the suggestion earlier to him, so it didn't seem like he was taking Merlin's advice.

Arthur didn't like to think that Merlin was manipulating him like this all the time, but at the very least he'd already learned something new. Merlin was sneaky.

* * *

><p>Okay, that's just the warm up, we're really going to let Arthur have it, laundry and all.<p>

Later

Cynic


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Leon however didn't mind suggestions for immediate implementation, and before Arthur knew it they were in the clearing. Arthur stood there for a minute watching the others; the knights were seeing to the horses, tying them up in a pasture area near by. Merlin checked on Arthur's body, as the litter was freed from the horse's saddle and was gathering water skins from everyone, he put them down by the fire ring he'd built the prior night. Arthur walked over to him.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked Merlin even though he knew.

"Clearing out the old ashes," said Merlin, "The charred wood is good kindling, but the ashes are no good." He stood up and gathered the skins again; he offered half the load to Arthur. "Come on," he said "We can do them all in one trip and gather fire wood in a minute." Arthur took the skins he was offered and followed Merlin into the woods. They took a path that wasn't obvious or well traveled and he wondered how Merlin knew to come this way.

"I don't see a path here," said Arthur.

"It's a animal path," said Merlin, "You'll always find water, at the end of a small animal path, and some decent root vegetables. We'll get some on the way back."

"Okay," said Arthur. They reached the small stream and filled the water skins, they were extremely heavy, and Arthur noted that Peter's body was not built for this at all. Merlin noticed too and took a couple of the water skins back from him.

"You'll get used to carrying the extra weight," he said, "that's something to be said for servitude; it makes you stronger, when I started I had to make at least three trips with this many water skins, but when you have a needy prince calling for you every five minutes, you learn to get the important stuff done faster," he smiled and walked on, while even with the lessened load Arthur struggled.

Merlin stopped half-way back to camp, and knelt down, "Wild turnips," he said pulling the small nobly plants out of the ground and putting them into a small bag, "Arthur doesn't really like them, but if I put enough stock and herbs in the stew, he won't notice they're there and they'll help his recovery."

"We're making stew?" asked Arthur.

"We can roast the pheasants, Arthur and the knights killed today so they can have those, I have dried meat from yesterday for us, and Arthur gets broth because after the potion that your mistress gave him there's no way he'll be aware enough to eat anything else," Merlin threw the water skins over his shoulder and led the way back to camp.

* * *

><p>Arthur watched as Merlin made dinner for the knights, for Lady Catherine, and prepared feed for the horses. Then coaxed Arthur's catatonic body into taking some broth, and some herbal medication, before changing the bandage and poultice both. Then he stripped the remaining meat from the pheasant carcasses and mixed it with some dried pieces from the day before in the broth he'd made for Arthur's body. After all of this was completed and he cleared the plates away, he doled out some of the stew for himself and for ArthurPeter.

Arthur ate the stew in silence, it was good and filling with the extra vegetables Merlin had added, but not nearly as good as the meat the knights had eaten, and what he would have had, if he were well and in his own body. Merlin ate quickly, he poured the remainder of the stew into a smaller bowl, then he moved to take the plates and bowls the other knights had used and the stew pot. Arthur finished his off and helped take the pots down to the river to be washed. When the pots were packed away, then Merlin went out to gather more firewood, and tended the flames back to full height. He checked on Arthur's body again, feeling for fever and thankfully finding none. Lady Catherine beckoned Arthur to her.

"I am retiring for the night, here is Peter's bed roll," she handed him a rolled up blanket.

"Wait," said Arthur, "how long am I going to be like this?"

"When your body full awakes you will return to it," said Catherine.

"And what happens to this, person," he put his hands to his chest, "What happens to Peter?"

"He will be as he was when you came to borrow his body," said Catherine, she said it almost sadly, before turning and walking into her tent.

Arthur's litter had been moved closer to the fire, at Merlin's request and the other knights arranged their bedrolls around the fire for warmth. Merlin laid his bedroll down some distance from the knights, but within sight of Arthur's body. Arthur laid Peter's bedroll down by Catherine's tent; it seemed the most appropriate place, for him. Peter's bedroll was little more than a thread bare blanket, and Arthur shivered until a second blanket was put on top of him, he looked up and Merlin was walking back to his spot, with his back braced on a tree his eyes fixed on Arthur's body, his face full of concern. Arthur slept badly; the expression on Merlin's face haunted his dreams.

* * *

><p>AN Thanks to everyone for the kind words of encouragement, for those worried about leaving this story unfinished rest assured I have already plotted to the end, I'm just editing and adding a few extra scenes as I post new chapters.

Remember the more reviews the more motivated I am to update! Just kidding, (sort of) I'll update when I have time to edit the next chapter.

Until then my little chillblanes, be good, and stay out of trouble.

Cynic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>When Arthur finally gave up on sleep, Merlin was already up and getting the fire going for breakfast. Arthur noted his body had fresh bandages, and a decent pile of firewood had appeared by the fire, which was merrily burning away again. Merlin added water, herbs and more vegetables to the left over stew from the night before, and served the knights with a piece of bread each. Catherine had a porcelain bowl that Merlin also filled with stew topped it with a piece of bread and gave to Arthur with a cup of water.<p>

Arthur took both into the tent, where Catherine was sat combing her hair.

"Breakfast," said Arthur a little uncomfortable.

"Ahh, thank you," said Catherine, and pulled some of the bread apart, "your manservant is very good," she said, "What's his name?"

"Merlin," said Arthur.

"Merlin," she smiled, "he has a good soul, if his commitment to you were not so clear; I would offer to trade for him."

"Merlin is not indentured," said Arthur, "He serves me because it's his job. He's free to leave at any time."

"He's not as free as you think I fear," said Catherine.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"His soul is heavy with grief and the weight of responsibility," Catherine bowed her head sadly.

"The only thing Merlin's responsible for is making sure I get my meals on time and keeping my chambers clear, and in both those responsibilities he's sorely lacking," said Arthur.

"You do not see him at all," said Catherine, "Perhaps it is good you will have this chance."

"Chance to do what?" asked Arthur.

"To see, of course," said Catherine she smiled at him, and exited her tent. Arthur followed in her wake. "Merlin," she called. Merlin looked up from where he was packing away the breakfast things. He stopped and walked over to her.

"Yes, my lady," he said bowing his head.

"I'm impressed by your skills as a servant," she said, Merlin looked up at her surprised. "Peter, is still new in service, would you mind if he followed you in your duties while we're in Camelot, learned the ropes as it were?" She smiled at the shocked look on his face.

"That would be fine with me, my lady," Merlin said bowing his head slightly again, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Peter," said Catherine, "listen to what Merlin tells you, he can teach you a lot."

Arthur nodded, "Yes, my lady," he said.

Merlin smiled kindly at Arthur, "Come on," he said, "we need to refill the water skins again." Arthur nodded and followed, but wondered why the knights didn't fetch their own water, technically Merlin's duty was to Arthur alone, the others were meant to fend for themselves, but Arthur had never questioned that Merlin served them all when they were out on patrol.

When they reached the river again and began filling the skins, Merlin was quiet and contemplative and Arthur was observing a side of his servant he'd never seen before. Both were startled from their thoughts by the sounds of men coming from the other side of the river. Arthur froze he didn't have his sword, and this body was extremely weak. Merlin grabbed Arthur by the scruff of his neck and pulled them and the half filled water skins behind some bushes.

Two men walked down to the river's edge, from their dress Arthur guessed they were local villagers. One of the men was short and heavy and the other was taller, and thinner. They both wore the green cloaks of the druids and held large water skins. The bank on the other side of the river was higher, and steeper than the one where Merlin and Arthur were, so Arthur wondered how the two men planned to get down to the water.

Both men uncorked their water skins and held them out over the edge and the thinner man held out his free hand and spoke.

"Burne áræman." Thin streams of water rose from the river and flowed into the water skins. Arthur watched horrified as the men filled their skins with magic. He glanced at Merlin who hadn't said a word, looked up, or even moved since pulling them behind the bushes. The two druid men finished collecting water and walked away out of sight.

Merlin stood up brushed himself off and went over to the bank and finished filling their water skins. Arthur took the few he was offered and they started back for camp.

"Are you going to report those men to your knights?" asked Arthur.

"No," said Merlin sharply, "and neither are you."

"But I thought magic was a crime in Camelot," sad Arthur.

"It is," said Merlin.

"I don't understand," said Arthur frowning at Merlin. Merlin stopped and looked Arthur straight in the face.

"Do you want to be responsible for the deaths of those men?" he asked, Arthur just stared at him surprised by his intensity. "That's what'll happen you know if we report we saw them doing magic. If the knights don't kill them in the chase they'll be dragged back to Camelot and publicly executed, or worse they're druids so there's probably a camp somewhere nearby, if the knights follow the trail to the camp, you could be condemning an entire village to death. Do you really want that much blood on your hands, all over someone quenching their thirst?"

* * *

><p>Author's notes: For those playing the home game the spell means "water rise" loosely in old English.<p>

So who wants Arthur to go ballistic and kill Merlin? Who wants Merlin to be someone how severely injured the course of this story? Who wants to be able to go to the movies and see a truly original film and not a remake, reboot or rip off of an existing TV show or franchise ?

Later

Cynic


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"But magic is bad," said Arthur, but he didn't feel as sure of that fact as he used to.<p>

"So filling a water bottle is evil?" asked Merlin.

Arthur frowned, "No, but…"

"Look, I'm not saying magic isn't abused and that bad people don't use it for evil means, but," Merlin sighed seeing the look of confusion and disbelief on Arthur's face. "Magic is like a sword," said Merlin finally, "if you know how to use it, you can use it for great feats of courage and bravery. To defend the helpless and to save lives. But equally a sword in the hands of another might use it to steal, or kill in the name of greed or hatred, or revenge." Merlin shrugged, "Do what you want, but I didn't see those men do magic, and I won't say otherwise."

"But you did see them!" cried Arthur.

"No, I had my head down. I heard footsteps and hid. I heard the footsteps stop, and then some mumbled words and some trickling water sounds. I didn't see it." Merlin met Arthur's eyes. "Do you really want those men's blood on your hands when they've done nothing to hurt you?"

Arthur thought of all the battles he'd been in and the raids on villages looking for sorcerers, and magic users. He thought of the druid families that had been killed under his command. He looked at Merlin, and understood him for the first time in all the years he'd known him.

Merlin was not a warrior, he was not trained to fight, he was not schooled in the ways of honor and justice that a knight was, but he did have a code, and he wasn't a coward no matter how much Arthur made fun of him, he knew that Merlin could be counted on in a crisis. No, Merlin wasn't a knight, but he stood up always for what he believed in; for his friends, Arthur was gratified to realize he was counted among them, and for those weaker than him. He'd been doing that since the first day they met when Merlin stopped Arthur from abusing his last manservant, a childish act he was embarrassed by now, but it had shown Arthur a new point of view of himself, that wasn't very flattering. He liked to believe he'd changed some since then.

Merlin was protecting the druids because they hadn't done anything to harm anyone, and Merlin didn't attack, he defended and that was a fundamental difference between him and Arthur.

"I won't tell," said Arthur, but his thoughts continued to spin.

The two men walked back to camp in silence, Merlin went straight for Arthur and checked his vital signs. Lady Catherine came out of her tent carrying a small satchel.

"Now, while I'm sure the prince is receiving excellent care from Merlin here, he should recuperate in his own bed, let's pack up and get moving," she said.

Merlin packed up the cooking pots and doused the fire. Gwaine nudged him as he finished packing up the horse.

"I think she likes you," said Gwaine grinning. Merlin put his head down blushing.

The ride back to Camelot was uneventful Arthur's body was taken up to his chambers, and Gaius checked his wounds. Lady Catherine and the knights were called before the council to report on what had happened.

"How is Arthur?" asked Uther.

"He's doing well Sire," said Gaius, "the wound was not too deep, and Merlin has treated it exactly as I would. The prince will sleep for some time, but he will heal quickly because of Merlin's actions."

"Thank you Gaius," said Uther, he turned to Lady Catherine, "If you could tell me what happened in the woods?"

"We were attacked by bandits, Sire. Your son, and his knights were most brave," said Lady Catherine, "They rode to my rescue, only by their intervention did my manservant Peter, and I survive," She gestured to Arthur standing with Merlin.

"It is good that we were able to help," said Uther, "What brings you traveling this way?"

"A dear friend of mine died recently, I'm travelling to pay my respects," said Lady Catherine.

"My condolences on your loss, I hope you are near the end of your journey," said Uther.

"Unfortunately, that is not so, sire," said Lady Catherine, "I am barely begun on my journey."

"If you are not in a hurry, perhaps it would be a good idea for you to take your ease here in Camelot, regain your strength after this terrible experience."

"You are most kind," said Catherine, "I would gladly accept this hospitality," she smiled, "If it is not an inconvenience I would also ask a small favor."

"Ask," said Uther.

"My manservant, Peter is a good boy, but he is untrained. I have observed your son's servant Merlin, in his duties at camp, and on our journey here."

"What has he done?" asked Uther giving Merlin a suspicious look.

"I was most impressed with him, and the manner in which he performed his duties, even in such a trying time," said Catherine.

"What favor do you ask then?" asked Uther.

"I would like Peter to shadow Merlin, in his duties, to learn the correct way to perform them. Merlin seemed to be able to anticipate everyone's needs, and accommodate them and I never heard a single word of complaint from him." Uther was still eyeing Merlin who was turning redder with every second.

"I see no problem, with Peter accompanying Merlin so long as he doesn't interfere with his duties," said Uther.

"Thank you sire," said Lady Catherine with a bow.

* * *

><p>Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story so far! I'm having lots of fun here.<p>

I'm adding extra juicy scenes as I think of them, some even inspired by your reviews, so keep 'em coming!

Later

Cynic


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>Merlin showed Catherine and Arthur to the guest suite.<p>

"You can take your ease here," said Merlin, "We'll bring up your things. Are you hungry would you like me to arrange some food to be brought?"

"Yes," said Catherine, "That would be lovely," she smiled at Merlin.

"Come on, Peter, we can stop by the kitchen on the way downstairs," said Merlin.

* * *

><p>Merlin led Arthur down to the kitchens, a place Arthur hadn't been since he used to sneak snacks as a child. A large woman covered in flour, greeted them as they entered.<p>

"Merlin!" she cried grinning from ear to ear, "Where have you been? You look positively starved. I heard Prince Arthur has been injured, has he been taking you on dangerous quests again?" She shook her rolling pin at him.

"It was just a patrol," said Merlin holding up his hands, "It's not my fault the bandits follow us around." He smiled at her, "Maggie, this is Peter," Arthur did a little wave staying back as he felt a little intimidated, "Peter, Maggie is the best cook Camelot has ever had."

"You flatter me boy," said Maggie with a grudging smile.

"Maggie, Peter is servant to the Lady Catherine, she's a guest of the king for a couple of days. Can we get a fruit plate and a pitcher of water ready in about twenty minutes? We're going to get the Lady's belonging and haul them up to the guest suites and be back."

"That's no problem," said Maggie, "I know you'll be wanting to check on Arthur, do you want me to have Flora take the food up for you?"

"That's okay," said Merlin, "Peter is new to serving, I've promised to show him the basics. We'll be back in a little while."

"Hold it right there," said Maggie, she turned and grabbed a loaf of sweet bread from the basket behind her, "I know you won't have eaten lunch, take this and be gone with you." She handed them each half of the loaf.

"Thank you, Maggie, may all your cakes rise and never fall," said Merlin grinning.

They left the kitchen by the back door, Arthur chewed on part of his sweet bread, but Merlin just held his.

"Hang on for a minute," said Merlin and jogged down a back alley, Arthur followed curious. A couple of kids, a boy and girl, were hanging around by the kitchen vents; for the warmth, Arthur realized, they must be homeless. They smiled at Merlin when they saw him, and then backed off when they saw Arthur, "It's okay," said Merlin,

"This is Peter, we brought you some food." He handed over the loaf of bread, and Arthur followed suit. The boy took Merlin's and the girl took Arthur's.

"Thank you," she squeaked and they both ran off down the alley.

"Thank you," said Merlin sincerely, "They don't get much, and that extra will help them keep going until they can find work."

"Work?" said Arthur, "They're children."

"They're farm children they work the farms most of the year, but right after harvest is when there's no work for them. No work means no on site lodgings and no money for food. The king distributes some rations to the poor, but it's not really enough for them to live on for the next few months until planting season."

"Where are their parents?" asked Arthur.

"Dead, an attack last year," said Merlin starting to walk back down the alley towards the courtyard, "and they are not the only ones."

"Why doesn't someone take them in?" asked Arthur, looking back at where the children had gone.

"No room, and no money to feed them," said Merlin pulling Catherine's trunk off the litter they had used, "most of the townsfolk are hand to mouth, they don't have the means to support anyone else." He heaved the trunk up and Arthur caught the other end. "I wish it were different, but it is what it is, I do what I can, get food to them, my friend Gwen sews clothes for them using odd bits of cloth she has extra. I've been teaching some of the older kids what's good to eat in the forest. A few of the traders in the lower towns donate to the kid's fund; get them rooms when it's really cold. Every little bit helps." Merlin let Arthur go first up the stairs and they carried the trunk between them.

Arthur was out of breath when they dropped the trunk in Catherine's chambers; Peter it seemed was not built for manual labor.

"You'll get used to the stairs," said Merlin companionably as they made their way down to the kitchen, "I remember when I first got here, the stairs were a shock. I spent my entire life living in a one-room house. I can walk ten miles without breaking a sweat, but ask me to run up the stairs?" he shook his head, "It's a completely different set of muscles."

"You're not a out of breath now," said Arthur.

"I've been doing this for three years," said Merlin with a shrug. They walked down the last steps to the kitchen; a small but well-appointed platter of fruits and cheeses was set up on the table, as well as a small pitcher of water and a goblet. "You get the plate and I'll get the pitcher and the goblet," said Merlin.

They carried up the food and drink to Catherine's quarters. Merlin directed Arthur where to put the plate.

"Thank you Merlin," said Catherine, smiling slightly at Arthur who was still catching his breath.

"Do you need anything else my lady?" asked Merlin.

"No thank you Merlin," said Catherine, "I assume you have other duties to perform?" she asked.

"I'm going to check in with Arthur, and see if Gaius needs me for anything," said Merlin.

"I'll send Peter along to the Prince's chambers in a moment," said Catherine.

"Arthur's chamber is down the hall to the left middle door on the right," Merlin told Arthur, "If you require anything else, one of the other servants will know where to find me." He bowed shortly and left.

"So," said Catherine turning to Arthur, "Have you learned anything?"

"I learned that this Peter isn't very fit," said Arthur drinking some of the water they'd brought for Catherine. "And that Merlin doesn't stop to each lunch," he picked up a couple of grapes and popped each one into his mouth.

"As my servant, I could have you put in the stocks for what you just did," said Catherine. Arthur stopped mid-chew frowning. "What would you do if Merlin ate off your plate?" She smirked at him, "Go catch up to Merlin, see how he cares for you, and maybe before this time is done you will learn something new."

* * *

><p>I'm having so much fun with this I already had a great suggestion for an additional scene and plenty of fantastic reviews.<p>

More to come until then...

Cynic


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Merlin was putting an extra blanket on Arthur's bed, when he came in.<p>

"How is he?" asked Arthur.

"It's strange," said Merlin, "Gaius said that my treatment was working, and that he's healing fine."

"So?"

"So, he's not woken up properly yet, he stirs sometimes and he'll take water, but he's not really been conscious," said Merlin straightening the blanket.

"But Gaius said he'll be fine right?" said Arthur.

"Yes, we'll probably be able to remove the poultice tomorrow let the cut get some air and form a scab. Gaius said there's no sign of head injury, so he might be out of it because of a drug. Your Lady Catherine said she gave him a potion to calm him when she pulled him from the battlefield, it must have been extra strength for it to still be having and effect on him," said Merlin, and sighed, "If he's not more aware by tomorrow afternoon, Gaius said he's going to try some potions of his own to wake him up."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Arthur trying to look reassuring.

"You're probably right," said Merlin smiling a little, "I just always worry when Arthur's sick." He looked down at Arthur's body and seemed to decided something. "Right," he said, "While Arthur's laying about we can get some work done."

"What work has to be done if your master is sleeping?" asked Arthur.

"Granted not as much as if he were just throwing extra stuff at me because he can," said Merlin with a slight snort, "But plenty come on." He showed Arthur a pile of dirty laundry behind a screen. "This is from just before we left, I couldn't get to it because there was a thing I had to take care of for Arthur."

Arthur frowned he couldn't think of anything he'd had to take care of that would stop Merlin from completing his duty. Just before they left there was a little bit of trouble with a Bodach, a water spirit capsizing boats on a nearby lake, but everything had kind of resolved itself Arthur. Merlin had been there when he'd rowed his boat out to meet the creature, but he had stayed on the shore. A few hours later when nothing had happened Arthur rowed back to shore to meet a slightly damp Merlin looking a little out of breath he'd told Arthur he'd tripped and fallen into the water.

Merlin continued unaware of Arthur's thoughts.

"So we can get this done and the stuff he wore while we've been way. If there's time I want to scrub the floors in here, while the laundry is drying, we can see if Gaius needs anything done, when we get back we bring in the laundry and then we have to serve your Lady Catherine in the great Hall with the King. After that I want to make sure Arthur's horse has been stabled the way he likes it, the stable boys do a good job, but Arthur's particular about his horse, and I like to make sure his saddle is cleaned and ready for the next use." Merlin pulled a hamper out of the closet and piled the laundry into it, and added the clothes from Arthur's travel bag, it was almost over flowing, but Merlin hefted it up without a thought and walked towards the door.

Arthur was exhausted, he spent the afternoon washing his own shirts; an experience he'd never had before, his arms were killing him from the constant sloshing in water, not to mention carrying it in buckets up from the well. First to the laundry rooms at the base of the castle and then up to Arthur's chambers to scrub the floors Merlin also mentioned that he had to carry twenty such buckets up for Arthur's bath, every week. Arthur couldn't conceive of it in Peter's body, especially when he knew how heavy a bucket of water was for his own stronger body.

On his last trip up with water, Arthur had stumbled almost dropping his bucket, some of the water sloshed out but he managed to keep his balance. Arthur had been pleased not to fall on the stone steps, but a courtier coming down the stairs was less pleased, the hem of her skirt had been splashed.

"You stupid idiot!" she screeched at him, her utter contempt, and disgust of his very existence rolled over Arthur and he was stunned. It was only water after all.

"I'm sorry, my lady," said Arthur trying not to snap at the girl for being so unreasonable.

"My god you are worse than Arthur's little wretch, no wonder your mistress thinks he's a good model for you. You are utterly useless." With that she walked away. Arthur stood on the stairs completely shocked. He gathered himself up and went to his chambers. Merlin had already scrubbed the floor at the rear of the chamber and was starting on the central room. Arthur apologized for taking so long and explained what had happened with the courtier.

"You get used to it," said Merlin pouring the water into the pot warming on the fire and then filling his small bucket up with warm water.

"But it was an accident," said Arthur frowning, "the water won't even stain."

"It doesn't matter," said Merlin kneeling down where he left off and starting to scrub, "Camelot is a class structure society, most of the five kingdoms are. There are people who are higher up the chain than you, and there are people who are lower. There are those that care where you are on that chain, and there are people who don't. My philosophy is, treat everyone the way you'd like them to treat you and if all else fails run like hell." Arthur laughed at that kneeling besides Merlin and grabbing a brush.

"The way she looked at me though, like I was just so much dirt on the floor," Arthur shook his head in disbelief.

"That's the way she was raised, to see servants as tools to be used and discarded and nothing more. There are worse than her, and better," Merlin smiled, "Like your Lady Catherine, she's nice, I'll bet that's why you're so surprised. Lady Catherine doesn't seem like the arrogant, selfish noble type."

"No," said Arthur, "she's pretty reasonable." They continued scrubbing for a while, until they started to go around Arthur's bed. "So where does Arthur fall then, on your scale of arrogant selfish nobles?"

"If you asked me when I first met him, I'd have said a perfect ten, top of the class at being a rude arrogant selfish jerk. He'd spit on you as soon as look at you if you weren't one of his noble sycophants. I thought I'd never like him, he had me thrown in the dungeon the first day I met him, because I stopped him from tormenting his servant at the time."

"I didn't know that," Arthur blurted out. He hadn't given much thought to what had happened to Merlin that first day, only perversely pleased that he had another shot to provoke him the next.

"Why would you?" asked Merlin giving him a funny look.

"So what's he like now?" asked Arthur, "You said you'd been doing this for more than three years, you must have found something to keep you around."

"Well, once you set some boundaries, Arthur's not so bad. The arrogant prince thing is mostly an act," Merlin stopped to consider this, "mostly. He is an entitled little so an so, and I've lost count of all the times he's thrown things at me or called me an idiot."

"If throwing things, and name-calling is allowed where did you set your boundaries then?" asked Arthur.

"With intent and little bit of leeway, Arthur never calls me an idiot in a way that makes me feel stupid, I don't know if that makes sense, but that's what it feels like and I get to call him names back to balance things out, not in court or in front of other nobles, but it's a flexibility that wouldn't be tolerated by almost anyone else. And as for the throwing things, Arthur's an excellent marksman he could hit me more often than he does, and harder too."

"That doesn't seem like much better than that Courtier," said Arthur sitting up from scrubbing and rubbing his knees, as it turned out scrubbing the tiled floors was murder on the joints.

"Arthur doesn't know any better, he's grown up practically secluded in the castle, drinking in everything the king's taught him and parroting it back for approval. But Arthur's growing up, he's taken control of the knights, going out and discovering that the world isn't exactly what he's been told and he's smart enough to allow his mind to change. People like us we go out at an early age, to work to live in the world and discover that the things our parents believe are not wrong but also not what we believe based on our experiences. Arthur's only just been allowed to go out and have those experiences, but he's a fast learner and I'm sticking around because the glimmers of maturity I see in him will make him the greatest king the land has ever known."

"You just got done saying you think he's like a child," said Arthur not quite sure what to make of this analysis of his character, "How does that translate to becoming the greatest king?"

"I know, I didn't believe it at first either," said Merlin getting up, "But that's Arthur's destiny and it's my job to make sure he lives long enough to get there."

Arthur blinked at this casual declaration of his destiny, and then at the laughable statement that he needed Merlin to keep him safe.

"What can you do to keep him alive that he can't?" asked Arthur standing up with Merlin, "Isn't he the greatest warrior in the kingdom?"

"Yes, probably the best in the lands, but being good with a sword doesn't mean you're invulnerable, in fact having that kind of reputation actually makes you a target for people trying to make a name for themselves," said Merlin.

"But what can you do that a castle full of guards and an expert swordsman can't?" asked Arthur.

"I'm a good servant," said Merlin.

"I don't understand," said Arthur.

"The most important skill a servant can have is the ability to go unnoticed," said Merlin, "and when it comes to everything I do for Arthur and Camelot I'm practically invisible."

* * *

><p>Author's notes: This is a bit longer than my other chapters, but I didn't think this conversation should be cut up. Hope all is well in your worlds.<p>

Later

Cynic


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"Your nose is bleeding," said Merlin.<p>

Arthur put his hand up to his face and it came back red.

"Huh," he said. Merlin pulled the bandana from around his neck and handed it Arthur.

"Hold this to your nose so you don't drip on the floor, we'll go see Gaius."

"I should go to Lady Catherine," said Arthur wondering if Peter was prone to nose bleeds.

"She'll just send you to Gaius, she might know first aid, but Gaius is the healer, come on." Merlin took Arthur by the arm and led him out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Gaius smiled when his ward came into his chambers.<p>

"Gaius," said Merlin, "You remember Peter," Arthur nodded to him and smiled.

"Yes, Lady Catherine's servant, are you okay following the attack?" asked Gaius.

"I'm fine, thank you." said Arthur, he wiped his nose quickly and put Merlin's bandana out of sight.

"He has a nose bleed," said Merlin rolling his eyes.

"Let's have a look at you then," said Gaius motioning Arthur to him.

"You'll be alright here," said Merlin, "I'm going to go and clear up the floor stuff and check on the laundry, I won't be long."

"I can help," said Arthur surprising himself that he didn't want Merlin doing more than his share.

"There's plenty to do later," said Merlin grinning, "You just let Gaius look you over." With that Merlin was gone.

Gaius herded Arthur onto a stool and he checked his eyes ears and mouth.

"What does looking in my ears have to do with my nose?" asked Arthur.

"Everything is connected," said Gaius, "I want to make sure you're not bleeding from anywhere else."

"I'm fine," said Arthur, "The bleeding has stopped."

"I'll be the judge of that young man," said Gaius, "Now are you prone to nose bleeds?"

"Not that I know of," Arthur shrugged, "It's not the first bloody nose I've had, but I wouldn't say I'm always getting them."

"Lady Catherine said you're new to service is that right?" asked Gaius.

"Yes, sir," said Arthur, "Very new."

"It's probably just the stress of the additional workload," said Gaius, "but if it happens again you tell me it could be more serious."

"I will," said Arthur.

"Good," said Gaius smiling, "Merlin should be back soon. So how are you liking Camelot so far?"

"I like it fine from what I've seen," said Arthur.

Gaius laughed, "You've been following Merlin around so you've seen what? The kitchen, the courtyard and Arthur's chambers, am I right?"

"Something like that," said Arthur.

"That boy works too hard," said Gaius, "Don't let him run you into the ground too."

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur.

"Merlin's a good boy, but he hasn't ever figured out how to say no. He tries to be all things to all people, especially Arthur," Gaius shook his head, "I try not to impose on him, I know how busy Arthur keeps him, but I'm an old man I need help sometimes." He laughed to himself, "I guess I never learned to say no to him either."

Merlin ducked into the room then slightly out of breath and favoring his left foot.

"Merlin! What happened?" cried Gaius.

"I'm fine, it's just a twist I tripped on the stairs," said Merlin trying not to wince as he walked on his ankle. "Did you need me to run any errands for you today Gaius?" he asked clearly wanting to change the subject. Gaius narrowed his eyes at him, but said nothing further about his ankle.

"I'm running low on a few herbs, if you have time to pick some for me," said Gaius searching around the papers on his desk, "Aha!" he handed Merlin a small slip of parchment. Merlin glanced at the list of a half dozen herbs.

"These are all local," said Merlin, to Arthur, "we can pick these before dinner."

"Be more careful!" called Gaius as they left.

* * *

><p>They walked into the woods, quietly talking about the herbs they were looking for, until Arthur saw Merlin grimace as he walked on his injured leg.<p>

"How did you hurt yourself?" he asked.

"I tripped," said Merlin, "When I was taking the buckets back down to the kitchen."

"I don't buy it," said Arthur, "I watched you carry over a dozen buckets full of water today without missing a step. What really happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, you don't need to know," said Merlin and stopped and pick several bunches of leaves. Arthur had no clue about the herbs, but he knew to keep his mouth shut after that.

They'd been walking around for about an hour when Arthur finally broke the quiet.

"So you do this a lot for Gaius?" he asked.

"Every couple of days," said Merlin pulling a few strands of something from near a tree trunk.

"Don't you ever have any time off?" asked Arthur knowing the answer, but still wanting to hear it from him. Merlin gave him a look like he thought the question was a joke. "Like take a couple of hours to get a drink at the tavern or something," said Arthur with a shrug. "I thought that's what people do."

"I'm not much of a drinker," said Merlin, "besides Arthur needs me, there's no way he'd ever give me time off."

"Arthur isn't here to tell you to do this stuff today," said Arthur.

"No, but tomorrow he will be and they'll be twice as much to do if I don't get stuff done today," said Merlin. Arthur couldn't argue with this logic, so he didn't and they continued searching for the last of the herbs.

There was a snap in the trees behind them, and suddenly there were voices. Merlin looked in the direction of the noise; the voices were coming closer. There was no time to hide, the voices were coming up too fast; Merlin pulled Arthur to stand behind him. Arthur's hand went to his belt automatically even though he knew that no sword was sheathed there.

Two men walked out of the woods armed to the teeth and laughing to themselves. Merlin backed up from them, pushing Arthur back too. The men, probably mercenaries, Arthur thought finally noticed the two boys on the other side of the path.

"Look what we've got here Yanis," said one of them, he was slightly taller than his friend and just as rotund. Yanis snorted.

"Fresh meat, brother," said Yanis in a slur, grinning openly so it was obvious that what few teeth he had were rotten and yellow. Clearly Yanis's brother was the brains of the outfit.

"I don't know, they look a little skinny to me," said the first man.

"I like 'em chewy, Linus," Yanis smiled again and it was starting to freak Arthur out, he had no idea if Peter's body was strong enough to fight these men off and he knew that Merlin wasn't that strong even if he could carry twenty buckets of water up the stairs.

"Look," said Merlin, "we don't want any trouble."

"You don't look like trouble at all," said Linus, smiling unlike his brother Linus had perfect teeth and Arthur would swear they were pointed like fangs.

"You'd be surprised," said Merlin softly, and Arthur had to do a double take. Merlin's voice while soft had taken on a dangerous tone one that Arthur had never heard before, or expected to hear from his belligerent yet softhearted manservant. Linus just smiled harder.

"The rabbit has courage," said Linus.

"Let's cut it out," said Yanis drawing his sword and licking his lips. Yanis took a step forward, but then the most coincidental thing happened, Yanis's pants fell down and he tripped, and fell into Linus. The two men hit the ground like a ton of bricks, but Merlin wasn't waiting he was pushing Arthur back in the direction of Camelot.

"Run!" he yelled grabbing up their bags and shoving Arthur ahead of him.

Arthur ran hard, legs pumping faster than he'd thought possible in Peter's body; they were almost to the edge of the wood when he heard a yell. He looked behind and saw Merlin go down.

* * *

><p>Author's notes : Yes I did did! It's a cliffhanger I couldn't help it. :D<p>

I want to thank everyone for the fabulous response to my last chapter, I felt it was an important scene and I'm so glad you guys liked it too!

Later

Cynic


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Arthur stopped and looked back at Merlin who was on his knees his face pale with fear and pain.<p>

"Go!" said Merlin looking back for a disturbance in the trees.

Arthur rushed to Merlin's side and grabbed his arms.

"We have to go," he said and pulled Merlin to his feet and moving as fast as he could towards the castle gates and safety.

They hobbled full tilt back to the drawbridge into Camelot, without looking back until they were passed the gate guards.

"What happened?" gasped Arthur out of breath.

"I tripped on a root," Merlin took several deep breaths.

"No I mean before, that," said Arthur.

"I don't know," heaved Merlin grinning, "I guess Yanis neglected his belt." They stood for a moment bent over catching their breath. Then Merlin beckoned Arthur over to the water pump and he sat down beside the handle. "Put your head under the spout," said Merlin grinning his face flushed from the run.

Arthur did as he said. When Merlin heaved the lever and the water flowed over his hot and sweat-drenched face it felt like heaven. Merlin took his turn under the spout and they both walked, well Merlin limped back to Gaius's chambers slightly damp, but none the worse for wear.

Merlin dropped off the herbs and Arthur waited outside for him to come out.

"Did you tell Gaius what happened?" asked Arthur.

"No need to worry him, nothing happened," said Merlin he was still limping but not as notably.

"Nothing happened? Merlin we could have been killed!" cried Arthur.

"They didn't even touch us, and they're probably long gone, no one going to be concerned about what almost happened to a couple of servants in the woods," said Merlin and walked on. Arthur walked to catch up to him.

"Do you get attacked like that a lot when you're out in the forest?" asked Arthur.

"Sometimes," said Merlin with a shrug, "it's a dangerous world."

"Why don't you tell someone?" asked Arthur.

"Tell someone what?" asked Merlin, "That I've run away from bandits a couple dozen times? What are they supposed to do about it?"

"A couple dozen!" cried Arthur, "I'm sure if Arthur knew he'd assign a guard to you while you're in the forest."

"I don't need a guard," said Merlin, "Among other things, I'm a fast runner, and I'm good at hiding."

"You might be fast if you weren't lame," said Arthur, "are you ever going to tell me what happened to your ankle?"

"I tripped on a root," said Merlin.

"Before that," said Arthur.

Merlin grinned at Arthur. "Come on we still need to bring in the sheets before dinner."

"Great," said Arthur, "I'm starving." Merlin just laughed at him.

* * *

><p>Peter's arms shook slightly with fatigue and the pitcher Arthur was holding shook too. Arthur glanced at the table his stomach grumbled in protest, the bread and fruit from much earlier was long gone. He couldn't remember when he'd gone this long without a decent meal. Merlin on the other hand was still going strong he stood on the other side of the hall, without showing how grueling the day's tasks had been. And the day wasn't over for him, he planned to go and check on Arthur horses, organize the tack for the next outing, which would be a while from now.<p>

Arthur asked Merlin why he'd prepare something that wouldn't be needed any time soon. Merlin had just smiled and said, it was better to keep busy, and when Arthur got well he might not have the chance to get to it later. They'd checked on Arthur's body several times during the day, and Arthur wondered if Merlin was always like that when he was sick.

Gwen had been by a couple of time too, Arthur was happy to note, but she was also busy with her duties too, though she had much less since Morgana was taken, she had taken on kitchen duties and was taking on more duties in her seamstress capacity.

Finally, the king and Lady Catherine retired. Catherine informed Arthur his services wouldn't be required until morning. While all Arthur wanted to do was collapse on his cot in the antechamber instead he followed Merlin out to the stables and watched transfixed as Merlin had a whole conversation with his horse.

Arthur had had, so many horses he hadn't thought to give them a name. But Merlin it seemed had. The brown mare, he'd been using for a few years now, was apparently named Jubilee, though Merlin called her Julie for short. Merlin acted as if the horses were people, he even went so far as so introduce him to Julie.

"Peter," he said, "This is Julie, the most beautiful horse in Camelot." The horse whinnied and neighed at this. "Don't be silly, Julie of course this is true." He stroked the horse's mane. "Julie this is Peter, he's learning the ropes of being a manservant."

The horse neighed at him. "Julie says hello," said Merlin smiling. Arthur helped Merlin groom the horse, then tidy up the riding gear, and lay out fresh hay on the floor. A noise disturbed the quiet of the evening, Merlin looked out of the stall they're working in and his face paled when he saw who was coming.

"Put your head down and keep quiet," said Merlin in a low voice. He grabbed his pitchfork and got back to laying out the fresh hay. The footsteps grew louder and eventually passed them by.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" asked Arthur.<p>

"Sir Gregory," said Merlin with a grimace.

"A knight?" asked Arthur, "why are you afraid of him?"

"I wouldn't say I'm afraid of him per say," said Merlin, "I just didn't want to get his attention."

"I don't understand," said Arthur.

"You remember how I said that nobles think of themselves as being higher on the chain, and that they think that servants are less than them, tools to be used and discarded?" asked Merlin.

"Yes," said Arthur.

"Sir Gregory takes that whole idea to a new level. He doesn't think anyone who is not a noble should be allowed in the same space as him. He's mean and he's violent, so if you see him coming walk the other way as quickly as you can."

"Has he hurt you?" asked Arthur completely shocked by this information; Sir Gregory was one of the oldest knights he'd served with the king, and had been honored several times for valor in battle.

"Only when I didn't run away fast enough," said Merlin.

"What did he do to you?" asked Arthur.

"He likes to push as he walks by, especially near the stairs. Let's just say I'm not as clumsy as everyone seems to think I am. I'm getting pretty good a avoiding him, it had been months since he managed to get me and the other servants give him a wide berth too. I'm only telling you this so you can avoid him now, and you should be aware that his kind exists so you can be prepared."

"Wait, stairs, you said had been, he's the reason you hurt your ankle, and almost got caught by those pigs in the woods!" cried Arthur, "He could have gotten you killed!"

"I don't think I'm that high up on his list," said Merlin, conspicuously not denying Arthur's accusation.

"Why don't you report him?" asked Arthur.

"The word of a servant is worth nothing. If I reported it Sir Gregory would deny it and I would be the one put in the stocks or worse I could be executed for defiling the good name of a noble knight."

Arthur knew that this was true and he was suddenly shocked by the implications of what that meant to a servant who was being abused by a knight, there was nowhere he could turn to, and no justice to be done.

"Is there nothing to be done?" asked Arthur, desperately trying to think of a way to help.

"There is one way," said Merlin as if the thought just occurred to him.

"What is it?" asked Arthur.

"I could report him for doing magic," said Merlin.

"Sir Gregory is a sorcerer?" asked Arthur shocked.

"No of course not," said Merlin, "but the only reports that the king accepts without question of truth or station are reports of magic. If I told the king I saw Sir Gregory doing magic he'd be burned at the stake the next day."

"Why don't you do that then?" asked Arthur, "It sounds like he deserves it!"

Merlin continued in his task spreading the fresh hay on the floor then he said, "No one, not even, a man like that deserves that fate."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Hmm Arthur's learning lots and lots isn't he?<p>

Have fun, because otherwise what's the point?

Cynic


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

* * *

><p>If Arthur's arms were hurting before, they were screaming at him now, Merlin saw him struggling as they finished laying out the hay. "Are you okay?" he asked.<p>

"Just tired," said Arthur wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Oh," said Merlin suddenly sympathetic, "I'm sorry, and here I thought I was easing you into it."

"Easing me into it?" asked Arthur shocked.

"Yeah, this is a pretty light day, for me," said Merlin, as they walked back across the courtyard.

"This is light?" asked Arthur in disbelief.

"Yeah, if Arthur were up and about I'd have to bring him his meals, and clear up after, and be with him when he goes to council meetings, and his training sessions with the knights, sometimes he makes me spar with him." Merlin shook his head, "I don't think I'll ever be much of a swordsman, but I don't think Arthur really cares that much, as long as I stay standing long enough for him to ring my bell a couple of times and look clever in front of his knights."

"So you don't like the training sessions?" asked Arthur.

"It's fine," said Merlin, "Gives me a chance to catch my breath, and just help him with the weapons. There's another thing I'm responsible for the weapons, and the armor, everything has to be cleaned polished and put away, and if it's damaged it has to be taken to the blacksmith. You probably don't have to worry about that, since Lady Catherine isn't a warrior. In fact, tomorrow you should talk to Gwen, she used to be maid to the king's ward she'll know more about being servant to a Lady than me. I'll talk to Gaius about getting you some salve, you're probably going to be pretty sore tomorrow since you're not used to this." They stopped outside the door to the guest quarters. "I'll come by in the morning and we'll go down and pick up Lady Catherine's breakfast together." Arthur nodded tiredly, "Don't worry," said Merlin kindly, "It does get easier."

* * *

><p>Arthur fell asleep almost at once; he couldn't remember when he'd felt this exhausted even after his most extensive training sessions, or even after a battle. Battles were short and intense, this day had been long and arduous and almost unending. His last thoughts were; 'I don't know how Merlin does this everyday.'<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up to the sunlight streaming through the curtains in his bedchamber.<p>

When he opened his eyes, Merlin was stood over him, with a sad expression in his face. Then he noticed Arthur was awake.

"Arthur!" cried Merlin smiling on reflex, "how are you feeling?"

"Confused," said Arthur frowning, at the relieved look on Merlin's face.

"You've been out of it for two days," said Merlin, pouring a goblet of water from a pitcher at his bedside. Arthur took it and gulped the cool liquid, wondering how Merlin knew his throat felt as if he'd swallowed sand.

"Thank you," said Arthur handing the goblet back. Merlin looked a little surprised when he took the goblet and set it aside.

"I'll go get Gaius," said Merlin and left the room.

Arthur sat up and groaned, he was back in his body, complete with healing chest wound. Maybe it was a dream, he thought, being in a servant's body, following around Merlin, there's no way he worked that hard without Arthur to tell him to do stuff.

"Prince Arthur!" Lady Catherine swept into the room.

Arthur looked at her stunned. Then Gaius followed her in with Merlin bringing up the rear.

"Sire, this is Lady Catherine, you were wounded when you and the knights helped save her from bandits."

"Right," said Arthur, "wasn't there someone else with you?"

Lady Catherine cast her eyes down sadly.

"Lady Catherine's manservant Peter came back to Camelot with her," said Gaius gently, "but he died in his sleep last night."

"He was wounded?" asked Arthur.

"No, he suffered from a disorder of the brain," said Gaius, "it's rare but I've seen it before some people are just born with it."

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Arthur sincerely.

"At least I will be able to lay him to rest with his family like he wanted," said Lady Catherine resigned.

Lady Catherine left to allow Gaius time to check out Arthur and make sure he was healing well.

* * *

><p>Arthur met Lady Catherine one more time when she left Camelot with Peter's body wrapped and slung over a horse. The king was sending a contingent of guards to see them to the border.<p>

"I wanted to thank you again," said Catherine stepping a little closer to Arthur and away from the others milling around.

"Did your spell kill him?" asked Arthur quietly.

"No, the bandits killed him," said Catherine sadly, "he suffered from the condition your physician mentioned but he died in the battle. Peter was a kind soul; he would have consented to your use of his body, provided you didn't waste it." She regarded him shrewdly, "Did you waste this gift?"

Arthur glanced back at Merlin helping load the supplies in the saddlebags for the guards.

"No," said Arthur, "I learned a lot, thank you."

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Well now we need to figure out what Arthur's going to do with all his new found wisdom...<p>

Later Cynic


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

* * *

><p>Lady Catherine rode off with the guards in tow. Arthur and Merlin stayed on the steps after everyone else had gone on.<p>

"Did you know him?" asked Arthur.

"Who?" Merlin asked.

"Lady Catherine's servant, Peter."

"Oh," said Merlin, "a little."

"What was he like?"

Merlin frowned; surprised, Arthur supposed, that he was showing an interest in a servant.

"He was a good kid," said Merlin, "He was willing to learn but…"

"But what?" Arthur asked.

"I don't think he would have lasted as a servant," said Merlin.

"What? Why?" Arthur asked surprised.

"He was born a noble," said Merlin.

"What makes you say that?" asked Arthur frowning.

"Oh, it was just my impression, he was so surprised to be treated like a servant, and it was clear he'd never done any kind of manual labor in his life."

"I seem to remember you were struggling a bit during your first few months here," said Arthur.

"Yeah, but I was never surprised you were such a prat," said Merlin, "I just learned to work around it."

Arthur smiled and rolled his eyes he wasn't sure what to think if Merlin's insight.

"You're one to talk, Merlin," said Arthur, "I bet you've just been lazing about and going to the tavern while I've been laid up."

Merlin just shook his head, got up and started towards the doors, "Are you coming?" he asked Arthur.

"I think I want to get some air," said Arthur, "You go ahead though, do what you've got to do." Merlin frowned at him for a second, but then shrugged and went back inside.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat down on the steps carefully so not to pull his wound, it was almost healed now; Merlin really had a talent for this he thought.<p>

Merlin had a lot of stuff going for him in fact, he was smart dedicated and a hard worker. Despite appearances Merlin was actually a very good servant.

There were also the other things Arthur had learned about Merlin, he was loyal to a fault, he had sympathy for the druids, he liked to talk to horses, Sir Gregory was abusing him, and possibly other servants too, and he disagreed with the laws against magic, most especially the sentence of burning at the stake.

Though on consideration Arthur had never really liked that one either, burning was slow and agonizing. As king, Arthur was sure he'd never be able to condemn someone to that fate. But it was Merlin's horror at the thought of the burning that bothered Arthur, it tickled something in the back of his mind, like a loose thread begging to be pulled free.

Arthur shook himself from his reverie, Merlin didn't understand the need for such harsh rules against magic because he had not seen all the chaos that unfettered magic had brought to the kingdom before the purge, and he just needed to learn to accept what must be done in that matter.

The next item on the agenda was Sir Gregory, Arthur had a good idea of what to do with that doddering old bully.

* * *

><p>A few days after Lady Catherine had said her goodbyes, Arthur sat with Merlin on the steps of the courtyard, and watched Sir Gregory prepare for departure. Merlin had gotten up several times to go to help the old man, but Arthur had pulled him down beside him.<p>

"He chooses not to take on servants, though he has the money to do so," said Arthur, "It's not your job to help him, it's your job to do as I say, and right now I say sit."

"I'm just not sure I understand," said Merlin, "Why are we here, and where is Sir Gregory going?"

"We are here to see Sir Gregory off on his journey to his new home," said Arthur blandly.

"I wasn't aware that Sir Gregory had planned on moving," said Merlin.

"Sir Gregory, is a well-respected knight at court, but he's getting along in years and he can no longer go into battle," said Arthur, "It was decided that Gregory should retire. There is a small manor on the edge of Camelot that needs a master; it has a small amount of land, but no villages, and no people to speak of. It would be an ideal place for a knight of Gregory's stature to retire to in peace, to live out his days."

"Sir Gregory is leaving the city to go live in a house on the edge of the kingdom by himself, and he has to work the lands himself?" asked Merlin shocked.

"Sir Gregory could employ people to work the lands, he's amassed a small fortune working with the knights, and from his family's inheritance. He could recruit people here or advertise in the villages on the way," said Arthur.

"He won't do that," said Merlin.

"That's his choice," said Arthur carelessly, he stretched out on the steps and they sat watching Sir Gregory struggle with his belongings, and curse at any of the stable hands that were steadying his increasingly agitated horses.

"I was thinking," said Arthur, as they watched Sir Gregory's carriage ride out of the gates.

"Don't hurt yourself," said Merlin grinning.

"As crown prince, having just one servant doesn't make sense, so I was thinking of getting someone else to do some of the chores in my chambers, and stuff. So things don't get out of hand every time we go on a hunting trip or have to kill a mystical creature."

"Don't you think I'm doing a good job?" asked Merlin looking concerned.

"You manage," said Arthur haughtily, "but I know you have more duties than a normal manservant, and you've been apprenticing to Gaius as well. I think having more time to concentrate on those things would be better."

"That's funny I didn't notice you had a head injury," said Merlin looking disbelieving.

"I'm serious," said Arthur, "what you do for Gaius is as important as anything you do for me."

"You want me to have more time to study medicine?" asked Merlin confused again.

"You took care of me," said Arthur, "and Gaius is getting on a bit, he can't always travel with us if we expect casualties, if you brush up a little, having you on hand to do the first aid will help a great deal. Unless you think it's a bad idea, getting in more help, in which case, I'll just forget it and leave you to it."

"No, no," said Merlin, "I think it's a great idea. I'm just wondering where it came from."

"I guess, I've just been seeing things a little differently lately," said Arthur, "That's all."

"Whatever you say, Arthur," said Merlin, he shook his head and turned to go back into the castle.

"Merlin," Arthur called, "I haven't found someone yet, so don't go slacking off. I need you to clean my chambers, muck out my horses, polish my armor…."

The End...

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: That's it folks! I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, and alerted and most especially those who have reviewed I do appreciate you all talking this journey with me. I hope this ending satisfies, I know some of you wanted a reveal, but I just couldn't figure out how to make it plausible at this stage in the game. Arthur is either extremely dense or already knows and is ignoring it, or as in my best case scenario suspects, but refuses to acknowledge the indications of Merlin's magic because subconsciously he knows he can't handle the truth yet. (I know the lengths we go to to justify cannon).<p>

I do have a partial reveal coming in my Merlin/Doctor Who crossover, and I'm working on my sequel to No Mortal so stay tuned for both those, otherwise have a great weekend and if you are in the US and are that way inclined have a great Mother's day. *Virtual posies for all the mothers*

Later

Cynic


End file.
